


Эхо

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: по мотивам рассказа О. Генри "Меблированная комната". Намеком Д59.  мимоходом появляется  Скуало. Все умерли





	Эхо

Часть 1 Гокудера

 

Этот небольшой приморский городок прочесали дважды - сначала двое из Хранителей семьи Вонголы, а затем еще Вария вкупе с информаторами семьи Каваллоне.  
Никакого, даже малейшего следа Гокудеры.  
Хранитель Облака, сразу же после того, как была проведена "зачистка" района, отправил сообщение, что Хранитель Урагана не вышел на связь в условленное время и через десять минут после доклада о том, что никаких следов пребывания бесполезного травоядного в окрестностях городка не обнаружено, погрузился с подручными в тонированные "BMW" и, даже не попрощавшись с Мустангом, рванул в сторону небольшого частного аэропорта.  
Что ни говори, а Хибари еще с подросткового возраста производил впечатление скупого на эмоции и проявления чувств, подростка, так что сейчас, предсказуемо, вырос в сурового беспощадного к себе и ко всем окружающим его травоядным, взрослого мужчину, не знающего что такое сомнение, жалость и прочие сантименты.  
Раньше эти черты характера Кеи даже казались ему привлекательными.  
Дробящий Мустанг пошарил по карманам своей неизменной зеленой куртки и не найдя в многочисленных карманах ни одной завалявшейся сигареты, торопливо заскочил в первый же попавшийся ему на глаза, небольшой магазинчик, торгующий самым необходимым набором продуктов - полуфабрикаты, овощи-фрукты, и разнообразная мелочь вроде сигарет, жвачки и выпивки.  
Уже рассчитавшись, не забыв даже прикупить пару дешевых бензиновых зажигалок, Дино задержался перед стойкой с утренними газетами.  
"Метеорологи прогнозируют в этом году небывало жаркое лето" - заголовок, набранный жирным шрифтом, бросился в его глаза, словно подсказывая ускользающее решение головоломки.  
Дино на миг показалось, что на него будто дохнуло знакомым прокуренным запахом Гокудеры.  
Каваллоне нахмурился, пытаясь охватить взглядом небольшое помещение супермаркета, но ничего подозрительного так и не заметил.  
Возле входной двери в привычном настороженном ожидании застыли несколько безликих фигур в черном, и рядом с ними - Ромарио.  
Дино встряхнул золотисто-соломенными солнечными волосами, словно сгоняя тревожащее изнутри наваждение, и проследовал к своему скромному черному "мицубиси".  
Продавец за прилавком, оторванный от своей утренней чашки кофе, вновь развернул газету.  
В колонке криминальных новостей и дорожных происшествий коротко сообщалось, что несколько дней назад во время попытки ограбления небольшого магазинчика на углу такой-то улицы, во время перестрелки был убит один из случайных покупателей, зашедший в супермаркет за сигаретами.  
Тело молодого человека до сих пор не опознано.  
Опознавших убитого просят обратиться в местное отделение полиции.  
Особые приметы: пепельно-серые волосы, множество мелких ожогов и шрамов на обеих руках, при потерпевшем было несколько дорогих колец и дешевые сигареты.  
Трое из четырех нападавших на кассира грабителей были застрелены на месте. Четвертый грабитель скрылся на угнанном от стоянки магазина автомобиле.

 

Часть 2 Дино Каваллоне

 

Снова конец весны. Начало лета.  
Дино Каваллоне, теперь уже солидный женатый мужчина, который возвращаясь с открытия очередного филиала сети магазинов продовольственных и промышленных товаров, принадлежащей его семье, из чувства некоторой сентиментальности решил завернуть в этот небольшой курортный городишко.  
Вот он выходит из своего лоснящегося сдержанной роскошью "мерседеса", положение второго лица в Альянсе все-таки обязывает соблюдать некоторые приличия, и стремительной юношеской походкой заходит в несколько разросшийся, как по размерам, так и по широкому ассортименту товаров, знакомый магазин.  
"Что же это взбрело нашему Боссу"? - переглядываются между собой внушительные люди в черных костюмах. Десятый Каваллоне делает знак рукой, чтобы те оставались на месте. Телохранители, каждый из которых вылитый Стивен Сигал по могучей осанке и богатырскому развороту плеч, перекрывают все подходы к супермаркету и огораживают добрую половину улицы.  
Спустя десять-двенадцать минут, Каваллоне показывается из-за вращающейся стеклянной двери магазина.  
Возле машины он закуривает, и Ромарио неодобрительно морщится, но молчит.  
Полтора года назад Босс Каваллоне по настоянию своей супруги решительно бросил курить. А это, даже не дорогостоящая сигара из персональных поставок из Латинской Америки, а всего лишь дешевый вариант "Кента" или "Мальборо".  
Словно уловив это неодобрение, и усмехнувшись глубоко в душе, Дино встряхивает потускневшими волосами, словно отгоняя непрошеное видение, и бросив недокуренную сигарету, исчезает в мягком салоне шикарного авто, соответствующего его высокому статусу.

"За каким же чертом чертового Дробящего Мустанга занесло в этот паршивый маленький городишко", - громко недоумевал, прямо-таки возмущался бессменный капитан Варии и старый приятель Каваллоне Скуало.  
Поистине, эта крохотная точка, едва отмеченная на самых дотошных европейских картах, словно мистический Бермудский треугольник притягивала к себе и являлась последним пунктом пребывания самых значительных лиц Альянса.  
По несчастливому стечению обстоятельств, уже подъезжая к аэропорту, кортеж влиятельных боссов семьи Каваллоне был обстрелян боевиками террористической группировки, по крайней мере, так сообщалось в прессе.  
Во время перестрелки глава семьи получил смертельное ранение и скончался на месте.  
Впрочем, поговаривали, что это были происки конкурирующих мафиозных семей.  
Дробящий Мустанг был похоронен на тихом фамильном кладбище, в двух часах езды от семейного склепа, принадлежащего клану семьи Гокудеры.

2015


End file.
